


Something Good

by HalloweenBae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Singing, The Hilltop, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You work at the Hilltop after The Kingdom falls, and connect with Ezekiel through musical theatre.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is completely self-indulgent and not like my normal stuff. I met Khary Payton this weekend and he stole my heart, so I had to write something describing how he made me feel! Enjoy!

Silence fell on Hilltop as the candles began to dim, darkness enveloping the community as you stared out the window. The day’s work lay heavily on your shoulders… two amputations and a large laceration interrupted the usual calm atmosphere of your home here on top of the hill. 

You watched as lights burned out in scattered trailers and cabins, the city-like nightscape fading away into nothing as the sun finally set. You told the king that you would watch over Jerry and Dianne, to keep an eye on their wounds as they rested quietly upstairs for the first few hours. You’d been awake already for fifteen, but you’d promised to stay until Jackson could come and relieve you.

You couldn’t risk losing any more men; not after Jesus, and certainly not after Tara. The new king was hopeful and jubilant, a beacon of light in the dark ages of the new world’s history as he was determined to keep the Hilltop going. You wanted to please him as much as he pleased you, to be half as joyful as he seemed to be. 

“No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears,” you sang quietly to yourself, hoping that no one would hear you. The classical tune comforted you as the memory of Jerry’s screams battled for dominance in your ears. You needed something soft, something sweet, something good in the midst of all of this bad.

“I’m here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you,” a new voice entered the room, causing you to turn on your heel to meet the eyes of the king. The king! “Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you; to guard you and to guide you,” he continued.

Your mouth dropped open at the sight of him, the dark red sky painting him in a warm and loving glow as he entered the room you stood in. His hair framed his face in a way that you’d never seen before, never quite imagined until now as he slowly walked toward you. He always had a joyful air about him, a charming smile on his face as he dealt with difficult situations, but tonight he was different. Tonight he looked…

“Say you love me every waking moment,” you decided to continue the song, to get lost in this fantasy with him as long as he let it continue. You turned your body toward him, suddenly reminded of all those stolen glances from across the room, those drawn out touches you thought he gave to everyone, but secretly hoped were only for you. 

You stepped in close as he matched your movements with a knowing smile. “Turn my head with talks of summertime.”

He approached you with open arms, his large hands reaching out to you as they took your fingers in them, tenderly bringing you in close. His eyes darted over your face, taking inventory of your features as you sang to him without trepidation. You expected to feel nervous, letting someone touch you like this after all these years, but something about him made those fears seem foolish and miles away. 

“Say you need me with you now and always,” he smiled and let go of your hand, gently cupping your face. “Promise me that all you say is true.”

Your lips parted as his thumb brushed your cheek, exciting the fine hairs on your neck you’d forgotten all about. He was so close to you, so vulnerable, so raw. Without ceremony he stood on your level and continued to sing in the most beautiful baritone voice. “That’s all I ask of you.”

He rested his forehead against yours, the freckles on his cheeks coming into focus as he continued smoothing the skin on your face with his rough yet gentle fingertips. He paused, took a breath, and then spoke, “I heard you singing while you were stitching up Jerry today.” His whispers were warm against your lips.

“You did, huh?” You laughed, letting your eyelashes bat at the sensation of his hands on your skin.

“And I heard you last night, and the night before that.” His other hand rubbed the tender skin of your palm, sending little sparks up your arm and into your spine. What was this… feeling?

“Your majesty, I…” You felt yourself smile so wide that the dimples in your cheeks misplaced his thumb on your face, his other fingers feathering into your hairline.

“Please, my lady, call me Ezekiel,” he smiled again, the beauty of his face heightened by his close proximity as his lips finally pressed into yours. 

Your eyelids fell into his kiss, the dark and woody scent of his skin mixing with the savory taste of his lips before you even knew what was happening. How did he get so close to you? How were you okay with this, and why did you suddenly want more of him?

You pulled back from the dizzying embrace, remembering your duty as you heard Jerry moan faintly from the room upstairs. You lifted a hand into his soft and graying beard, returning the favor by stroking his cheek with your thumb. “Duty calls, Ezekiel.”


End file.
